Luna Interviews Hedwig
by elisabella442001
Summary: Harry potter finds out that Luna Lovegood interviewed Hedwig. He reads the article.


Harry Potter loved his pet. And she seemed pretty intelligent. But Luna was very curious as to what exactly Harry talked to Hedwig about. So she decided to interview her one day.

* * *

Harry Potter was going through the Quibbler with his breakfast as was his daily routine, when he suddenly spit out his pumpkin juice and stared at the magazine as if it had grown three heads.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"Eh. Hermione. Luna..."

"What'd she so Harry? You have a very funny look on your face right now."

"Umm. She umm..."

"She what Harry?" Hermione was getting exasperated.

"She interviewed Hedwig."

"What's the big deal?... Wait. Did you say she interviewed HEDWIG?"

"Yeps."

"Give it to me." She snatches it from his hands and starts reading.

* * *

This week's edition has an interview with a very important personality. Brought to you by the best journalist Luna Lovegood. Harry Potter's beloved pet Hedwig has kindly consented to be interviewed by this journalist. She has transcribed the whole interview as she had a belief that not everyone will understand Hedwig's language.

LL: Well hello there ms. Hedwig. Oh I don't know. Are you Miss or Mrs.?

H: Oh I'm a Miss. Too young for marriage yet.

LL: Oh. So how old are you then?

H: I'm just 2 right now.

LL: Oh. I'm so sorry. Forgive me if i've offended you.

H: Oh now you didn't.

LL: Alright so. How do you like living with The Boy Who Lived?

H: Honestly? He's such a sweet boy. Takes care of me as if I'm his child. But he can be a bit daft sometimes.

LL: What do you mean Miss Hedwig?

H: He didn't notice that Ginevra Weasley has been trying to get his attention for years now. And when he did notice, he was all oh she's my best mate's sister and all that crap. I mean he loves her too.

LL: Oh yes you are right. He tends to be a bit daft sometimes. But his heart is in the right place.

H: Yeah that's true. He's the best human any owl could have gotten. He really takes care of me. I wish he would take care of himself too sometimes. I worry for him you know.

LL: Yes. We all do. So how is your life at home? What does Harry do all day? Do you play with him?

H: Oh yes. Everyday. We play for like an hour each day. And he visits me at the owlery atleast 5 times and brings me loads of good snacks.

LL: wow that's no nice of him.

H: It is, isn't it? I'm so proud of him.

LL: So do you fancy any owl right now?

H: Yes. That Pig owl. That is what Ron's owl is called right?

H: Yes Miss Hedwig. That's what he's called and he's cute. Nice choice you have. What do you think Harry's reaction will be?

H: Well. He may be shocked at first. Because he thinks I hate Pig. But he'll accept him too. And that we are going to get married. And have kids.

H: Oh do you think I could get an invite?

H: Yes Yes. Harry's friends are my friends. Besides I like you. You're different. You're kind, just like him.

LL: Aw thanks so much Miss Hedwig.

H: If anyone picks on you, come tell me okay? Harry is always worried for you. He thinks of you as a little sister.

LL: Yes I know. He's the best. And thanks I will come to you next time. He has other things to worry about. So do you think Pig knows you fancy him?

H: oh yeah. He's known it since he first came to the house.

LL: and does he feel the same way?

H: yes he does. We've fixed the wedding. It's in 2 years. Do come. And bring Harry too. He doesn't understand me. He doesn't speak Owl. I'd like him to give me away you see.

LL: I certainly will. Oh there goes the bell. I'll interview more for next week's issue. Goodbye Miss Hedwig.

H: Goodbye Luna.

(To herself) such a nice girl. I so wish Harry ends up with her.

* * *

"Well. I didn't know Hedwig cared so much about you Harry." A smirk.

"Oh hush you. I don't know how to take this. I mean is there any 'owl' language? What even is this?"

"Harry. You know how Luna is. I say we tell her thanks for this and forget about this."

"Yeah. That seems like the best course of action."

"Come on. We've got Potions. We gotta move."

"Hey can we visit Hedwig?"

"Sure. why not. Got any treats for her?"

"Yeah. Loads."

"How about we take Luna? She seems to have Hedwig's blessings."

"Oh shut up Hermione."

"I was just saying..." She laughs.

"Can't hear you." And Harry starts whistling.

They both make their way to the Potions classroom, laughing and joking.


End file.
